1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, more particularly to a microwave oven having a wrap film hanger for receiving a wrap film which is used for sealing an opened side of a vessel having foods therein so as to prevent the moist of foods from being vaporized while the foods are cooked in the microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a microwave oven is an appliance for cooking foods by using a microwave. In the microwave oven, a microwave is generated from a magnetron when a high voltage is applied to the magnetron, and then is radiated towards foods placed in a cavity through a wave guide. At this instance, water molecular contained in the foods are vibrated so that a heat energy is generated. The microwave oven cooks the foods by using the heat energy.
In such microwave oven, various foods can be cooked with various cooking ways by controlling the amount of the microwave radiated into the foods and radiating time of the microwave. In addition, the microwave oven can be used for warming cooked foods and for thawing frozen foods.
When the foods are cooked in the microwave oven, particularly when the cooked foods are warmed in the microwave oven, water contained in the foods is easily vaporized when it is heated by the microwave frequently causing the foods to be dried. To avoid this, a wrap film is used for sealing an opening side of a vessel having the foods therein so as to prevent the water of foods from being vaporized while the foods are heated or warmed in the microwave oven.
However, the conventional wrap film is received in a separate box or in a wrap hanger which is placed at the kitchen separately with the microwave oven. Accordingly, when it is required to use the wrap film, the user should move towards the box which is placed remote from the microwave oven in order to take the wrap film out of the box, thereby resulting an inconvenience for the user. It is also inconvenient for the user to return the remaining wrap film into the box.